Um Amor Inesquecível
by Leox
Summary: Ele a amava. Mas não sabia como desmonstrar esse amor. Na primeira oportunidade, deu-lhe uma grande prova de seu amor... Depois disso, tudo iria mudar...


Um Amor Inesquecível (by Le0o e Vanett)

Capítulo 1 – O encontro.

Era manha de Fevereiro. Acordei cedo, tinha que ir trabalhar. Sim! Estava trabalhando. Minha vida após Hogwarts havia mudado bastante. Bem, nem tanto. Mas agora estou trabalhando. Isso é bom, mas digamos que não seja muito bem um trabalho, um estágio! Mas, compromisso é compromisso! Lavei meu rosto, pois estava cansada. Arrumei-me e logo sai do quarto.

Dividia uma casa em Londres com Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown. Elas são legais, mas confesso que não converso muito com elas. Fico a disposição do trabalho o dia inteiro, e quando consigo conversar com elas, só sabem falar de festas e garotos, coisas, que, bem, não me animam nada, nada. Mas no fundo, são legais. Pelo menos tenho onde ficar.

–Garotas, já estou indo. Vou almoçar por lá mesmo. Tenham uma boa tarde.

–Boa tarde pra você também Hermione – falou Lilá.

Depois de algum tempinho, cheguei no St. Mungus, onde fazia meu estágio de curandeira. Pode parecer estranho, mas é. Gosto de ajudar pessoas.

Estava sendo mais um dia cansativo, mas por sorte, me salvei.

–Granger! Você pode ir, vou ficar de plantão por hoje – disse uma de minhas colegas.

–Tudo bem.

Estava livre. Era de tarde, talvez voltaria para casa? Não, queria um pouco de diversão. Resolvi ir dar uma volta por Hogsmeade e fazer algumas comprinhas se necessário.

Peguei o trem e em alguns minutos já estava em frente à Estação. Entrei e segui o caminho.

Estava igual. Sempre cheio de gente, mas desta vez, sem neve, pois era verão. Fui passando e olhando as vitrines. Nada de interessante. Talvez seja eu que não veja, pois aquelas pessoas parecem não desgrudar das vitrines. Comprei alguns pergaminhos, penas, tinteiros e alguns livros. Coisas básicas. Passei em frente ao Três Vassouras. Algo estranho invadiu meu coração. Parecia sentimento de saudades. Saudades dos tempos de Hogwarts, com Harry e Rony. Resolvi entrar para tomar uma Cerveja Amanteigada.

–Hermione! – escutei alguém me chamando logo que entrei – Mione! Aqui! Aqui!

–Era Rony. E tinha alguém ao seu lado. Fui em sua direção. Logo notei que era Neville, um colega nosso de Hogwarts.

–Rony! Neville! Quanto tempo! – disse sentando-me na mesa com eles.

–Pois é! Porque não respondeu minhas ultimas cartas? – perguntou Rony.

–Bom, não tive muito tempo – era verdade – Passo quase todo dia no St. Mungus.

–E como está l�? Está gostando? – quis saber Neville.

–É ótimo. Estou gostando sim – disse não muito confiante.

Conversamos por mais algum tempo, mas logo Neville interrompeu:

–Bom, eu acho que eu já vou indo! Vovó deve estar me esperando. Fiquem a vontade. Até mais Mione. Vejo você mais tarde Rony.

O silencio tomou a mesa. Somente eu e Rony. Era complicado. Por que? Bem, não sei explicar.

–Acho que já vou indo também – disse ele.

Achei meio esquisito, mas tudo bem.

–Será que podemos marcar de se encontrar amanha de noite aqui na Estação? – continuou ele.

–Claro! Seria ótimo – respondi.

–Então... Até lá – disse ele e logo após saindo do bar.

* * *

O outro dia foi igual, trabalho de manhã e de tarde. Já era noite. Coloquei um vestidinho branco e meio beje, não comprido e nem tão curto. Passei maquiagem no rosto. Estava tentando não deixar exagerado, mas queria impressionar Rony. Prendi os cabelos, deixando somente uns fios caídos. Peguei minha bolsa, coloquei alguns galeões, maquiagem e é claro, minha varinha e desci.

–Minha Nossa! Granger! Aonde você vai? – perguntou Parvati.

–Eu? – queria disfarçar – Bom, vou dar umas voltas por ai.

–Krum? – desta vez foi Lilá que perguntou.

–Não! – respondi com firmeza – Rony...!

As duas deram risadinhas abafadas. Idiotas. O que tem de mais em sair com Rony? Francamente.

–Então... Bom passeio Granger – desejou Parvati – Divirta-se com o Weasley.

Desta vez os risos não foram tão abafados. Nem dei bola. Peguei e sai sem dizer nada. Acho que não fui antipática. Elas que quiseram, mas, não estava querendo pensar nisso, e sim, no encontro. Onde será que Rony me levaria?

* * *

–Três Vassouras, Rony? – perguntei meio que, chocada.

–Sim! Você não gosta de l�?

–Claro, mas eu pensei em, talvez...

–Deixa disso – interrompeu ele – Eu pago.

Às vezes ele me irritava. Sabia que ele tinha esse jeitinho, idiota, mas, chegará ao limite. Caminharam por dentro de Hogsmeade e chegaram ao Três Vassouras, sentando-se na mesma mesa de ontem à tarde. Ficamos conversando por horas, confesso que nada de interessante. Tomamos algumas cervejas amanteigadas e comemos quaisquer coisas.

Talvez deveria desistir de Rony. Porque... Seilá. Acho que ele nunca cairia na real. Será que algum dia ele iria perceber que eu gosto dele? Realmente... Mas, e porque ele me convidou para sair? Francamente, eu acho que às vezes nem ele se entende.

–Quer mais alguma coisa Mione?

–Não, obrigada.

Nos levantamos. Rony pagou a conta, mas tive que ajudar com alguns Sicles para poder fechar. Ele ficou vermelho, mas eu disse que não havia problemas. Saímos andando pela noite fria e sem graça.

–Você pretende entrar para o Ministério? – perguntei um tanto quanto curiosa.

–Sim. Quero dizer, não. Ah! Não sei – respondeu ele confuso – Talvez vou para Romênia, ajudar meu irmão. Ele ganha bastante lá. Já volto, vou ao banheiro.

E saiu me deixando sozinha. E naquele momento, a pessoa menos apropriada apareceu. Draco Malfoy.

–Namorando o Weasley, Granger?

–Não é deu sua conta, Malfoy.

–Se for, meus pêsames – disse ele com ironia.

–Malfoy cai fora – não estava com paciência de atura-lo.

–Alguém problema Hermione? – escutei uma voz no fundo.

Só podia ser Rony. Uma vez na vida ele poderia me "salvar".

Era Hagrid. O que ele estava fazendo a essas horas da noite em Hogsmeade?

–Não... Nenhum não Hagrid – falei simpaticamente.

–Boa noite Malfoy – cumprimentou ele Draco, voltando o olhar para mim – Qualquer probleminha – disse ele olhando novamente para Malfoy – É só me avisar.

E logo saiu de perto. Dei uma risadinha, digamos que, irônica. Adorava provocar Malfoy.

–Adeus sangue-ruim. Teve sorte mais uma vez. Até.

–Hermione! Você está bem?

Rony chegou na hora que Draco estava se virando para ir. Ele olhou para Rony com um olhar ameaçador e saiu sem falar nada.

–Ele te machucou?

–Não. Está tudo bem – respondi.

–Você viu? Ele saiu bem na hora que chegue! Sempre achei que ele tinha um pouco de medo de mim. Sorte dele que eu não cheguei antes, se não teria arrebentado aquela cara suja dele.

–É – concordei desanimada – Tenho que ir Rony está tarde. E amanha tenho que, bem... Trabalhar.

–Ok! Tchau então.

Virei-me e estava seguindo meu caminho até a estação para voltar para casa, quando Rony me chamou.

–Hermione!

Olhei e lá estava ele, ainda parado.

–Será que podemos nos encontrar daqui a dois dias, no Sábado?

–Vou ver – Na verdade não queria, tinha mais coisas a fazer.

–Ah, por favor! Vai ser divertido! Vamos Hermione...

–Tudo bem – tive que concordar.

–Fechado! Sábado, as 19:00h aqui.


End file.
